Embodiments herein generally relate to systems that search electronic concordance documents and more particularly to systems and methods that allow searching of information in printed documents through a corresponding electronic concordance using multi-term inclusive queries, where the searching spans multiple pages of the printed documents.
In periodicals and books, related keywords may not appear on the same page, but may be split across adjacent pages. Presently, search engines such as Google.com and Amazon.com only present matches when the keywords all appear on the same printed page or web page. Therefore, conventional systems can sometimes miss matches that are in close proximity, but which appear on different pages.